Every Winx fanfiction ever
by Cucumber666
Summary: The tittle says it all
1. Chapter 1

**So hello everyone!**

I myself about 3 weeks ago saw a 'fanfic' named 'everything wrong with Winx Club and it's fanfics' or something like that. An I really liked the idea so I'm doing it too! But I'm just gonna be talking about what is wrong with Winx Fanfictions.

Khmkhm.

First off. All off a sudden, all the girls are royal, and if not them, then the guys. So what, being one of the 6 most powerful fairies in the universe is not good enough to write about? Damn.

Tecnas' sentences: That is completely Illogical and I think Illogical is an illogical way of thinking because illogical is just illogical and you are being illogical!

Shees.

98% of Winx fanfics: (inert winx name here) just moved back home. She lived there when she was little, then moved to some other place because one of her parents got a job far away OR she was bullied. How will people react to her now? Will she fall in love? Who will she fall in love with? Are they gonna date right away? Does he feels the same? Did she get ready for their first date? What was she wearing? Was her lipstick pink or red? OMG WHAT IF IT'S SKIN TONE?!

Half of every Winx fanfic chapter is about their clothes-

Stella walked up to him. She was wearing a white shirt with two layers, one layer tight to her slim waist, second too big for her but see trough so you can still se her waist. On the shirt she had a little pin of a little sun on it and the shirt was tied around her neck, she also had light orange pants to her knees of a stiff material with big pockets, almost big enough to fit her iPhone 6, her iPhone 6 mask was with a rainbow and a sky and it was bright and fun, her hair was up in a bun, but not a messy bun but a classy bun, from make up she wore powder, concealer, eyebrow pencil, eye pencil, eyeliner, mascara, eyeshadow, lipstick, some contour, lip pencil (she was such a natural beauty) her shoes had a big heel, like always hahaha Stella was so weird, and they were orange, her earrings were in a shape of a star and her ring waa s kbweoiqhfhurgtiw45git5htwit5 IT'S OKAY I DON'T NEED TO KNOW ALL THAT I SWEAR I'LL SURVIVE WITHOUT KNOWING IS SHE WEARING PINK OR RED JEANS.

Let's just remind our selves of Winx Fanfictions Rated M. ... Some of them are alright, some of them are not.

I stabbed my d*** in her p**** and she moaned, I bit her nip***s and she moaned again that is all she does, she just moans. ... Like, words d*** and p**** and as****e and shit like that, does not go with Winx. Alright? Alright. Because when I read that kind of stuff, I feel so fucking awkward, like, more awkward then when I watch Miss Universe mix up 2015.

That's all for nowm I'll update soonnn


	2. Chapter 2

So here we go, same thing, second chapter:

Why is it that in all of the Flora and Helia fanfics, Helia is a rich and famous guy? And in a lot of them, he acts like a jerk.

Original Winx: Helia held Floras' hand. He smiled sweetly to her. She was blushing, so he giggled, then slowly leaned in for a kiss.

Most of FxH fanfics: Helia grinned at Flora. She blushed and he started laughing, then mocking her for blushing. When she told him she likes him, he either:

a) Said he knew it the full time and then he kisses her

b) Rejects her but after a few chapters understands he actually likes her... What the f man?

...

Now, what's up with all the sleepovers? About 99.999999% of fanfics I read here include at least on sleepover. And It's always at Stellas' place. And in Every single one of them is like "We got to Stellas' house... but it wasn't really a house. It was a mansion!"... Like, alright, we get it, Stella is as rich as it gets and she has a fetish for sleepovers.

Another thing.

Don't even get me started on the 'love at first sight' shiz. (Thanks wondergirl4eva for reminding me about this one):

Musa was walking down her street. She got to the club where she always loved, and outside she saw a man with magenta hair and purpleish eyes. She walked up to him.

"Um, hi, I'm Musa." she said and he grinned.

"I'm Riven." he answered and they looked at each other. After about 2 seconds of looking, they started kissing.

"Wanna go on a date?" she asked him.

"Yeah! Wanna get married?"

"Sure? How does tomorrow work for you?"

... Like, it's okay, we can wait for the romance to kick in, don't rush it so much that it's all of a sudden faster then Anagon.

And the Layla and her boyfriend mix up? Like, in 50% of the stories, she is with Nabu, then in 20% she is with Roy, and in 30% she is with Nex. I know this is not their fault, but Ignisio Stafis' for making Layla switch boyfriends more often than Stella changing clothes.

And let's not forget about this- Bloom and Sky are always, in every fanfic, having problems in their relationship! Like, that is not even normal for them. In original Winx Club, they never have love problems. The never fight about any... oh, wait. Sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so lets start this chapter with a problem that appears in about... 99.99999999999% of Winx fanfics. Repeating words. Too many times. (This one goes out to you HeliaTheUnicorn, my dear friend, I still adore your stories) :

Tyler looked at me and he grinned. I opened my mouth to form a word and he grinned. I winked and he grinned. I stood up and he grinned. I blinked and he grinned. I died and he grinned. He died and he- you guessed it- grinned.

Then about Flora... like, is it a thing now to write about Floras' parents being murdered? Because in a good number of FxH fanfics, she lives with her grandma, her mother was killed and her dad, like, got in a car crash or something. And when I said a good number, I meant a 'why cant she live happily with her parents' number. OH, And when her parents ARE still alive and shit, it's mostly just her dad and he abuses her. Like... um... I would recommend a shrink.

Then about Stella and Brandon fan fics... Why is it that Stella is always the one that Brandon rejects? Not the other way around? Like, I don't know how many descriptions I read that go a little something like this:

Brandon is a player. Stella still likes him. Everyone does, he's hot. But when she admits her feeling to him, he be like 'No bitch I don't think so' but in the end they will be together... unless this is yet ANOTHER Flora and Brandon fanfic in disguise. Damn it!

Also. Is it just me or do Winx only eat pancakes, pizza, fruits and cookies in the fanfics?

Flora made some breakfast. It was pancakes.

Stella tried making cookies for a snack. She failed because she is Stella.

Bloom made some Pizza for dinner. Oh wait, no, they ORDERED some pizza for dinner.. oops, my mistake!

.

Now, about all the 'This is the Winx story of (someone not so important from the series) point of view' things, like, alright, I liked the idea, but only the first 2-3 times! I really don't need to know the story from Tecnas' sisters' best friends' gay brothers' pet point of view.

And Oh Lord about the getting pregnant thing! Like, how did they all do it at the same time without planning it?! Please tell me, so I know when to wear a condom. Since they obvy never heard of it.

And about the 'Winx new generation' ones... Same goes as for the 'someones point of view' stories. I liked it only the first 2-3 times! But after that, I got tired from reading pretty much the same thing as the normal Winx, just different names. Floras' kid is super nerdy and artsy, Blooms' is the leader, Tecnas' is living on a computer, Musas' knows how to play 5372299735433628837 instruments, Laylas' is dancing all the time, and when she isn't, she actually still is. An Stellas' is always a spoiled little brat. ... Sooooo exactly like Winx.


End file.
